Flash floods, or rapid flooding, is a common phenomenon in geomorphic low-lying areas, or areas where microclimate may change rapidly and become unpredictable. For instance, heavy rainfall due to a thunderstorm or meltwater from ice or snow may cause waterbodies, either stationary or flowing, to form or otherwise appear in an area. The waterbodies may happen to cut cross or interfere with a traffic roadway (hereinafter “a road”), and automotive vehicles (e.g., cars, trucks, buses and the like) using the road may thus be impeded. With at least a section of the road being flooded by a waterbody, it would be difficult for a driver of an automotive vehicle to judge the flooding situation and decide whether it is safe or not to “wade” the waterbody, that is, to drive the vehicle through the waterbody from one side of the waterbody to the other side of the waterbody.